Forced Relaxation
by ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: With little time left in her pregnancy, Rey's friends decide it may be best for her to take a break from resistance life. She's given the choice of where she wants to take her forced pseudo exile and so she and Ben take up residence in Varykino nestled in Naboo Lake country. Resistant to the luxuries lake life has to offer, Rey finds herself finally enjoying her forced relaxation
1. Chapter 1

_This was prompted by an image of a dress I saw while perusing pinterest. It sort of spiraled into what I fondly refer to as 'sweet smut'. This is the smuttiest writing I've done thus far and so is rated M for well, delicious adult like behaviour. I love writing these two in these sweet moments together. I also clearly have a mild obsession with Ben and Rey as budding parents. If you love them as much as I do or have a thought you'd like to share, please let me know. I love hearing from you. There may be more to come, no real storyline to follow just mindless sexy snuggles. Cheers xo_

* * *

Green, so much green. She'd never known this much green could exist in the world. Different shades, different tones, different blends of amazing bright and rich color. It was in the trees, and bushes that littered the state side, it was covering the tall mountain scape a mottled blend of dark greens and light greens that decorated the marvellous grey and cream coloured rock. The roof was a light sort of metallic green, a worn green from ages spent in the sun. There were green vines that wound their way up the marble columns on the terrace, and lush green plants decorating pedestals and fountains everywhere you looked. Greens that blended with stunning flowers of varying purples and pinks. It would have been breath taking if it didn't feel so much like a prison gilded in greenery.

Her friends had strong armed her into taking an extended vacation. She had been given a choice, take up residence in the Senate House on Chandrila or provide an alternative. Under no circumstances was she being permitted to go on out on missions any longer. Even Ben had joined in the chorus of voices telling her what was in her best interest. Shouldn't she know better then anyone else what her body was capable of? It seemed since getting pregnant it was one person after another giving her advice or suggestions all of which seemed to contradict or go against the other in some way.

Women had been having babies long before she had ever found herself with child so why now did the concept seem so all encompassing?

A baby in a time of peace born to the last Jedi known in existence, that may have had something to do with it, she thought bitterly as the quiet of the villa over took her. Ben had gone out for a run, he was feeling cooped up she imagined, she knew how that felt all to well. So, in the quiet cool warmth of the day, Rey had drawn herself a bath. It was still a luxury she had a hard time wrapping her head around. What a waste of water to fill up a basin so large simply to soak in. That much water could be used to help families survive weeks on Jakku. Yet, here she was filling this large marble tub with water that smelt of paseaya berries and hawtha root. The water swirled in iridescent pinks frothing with bubbles and suddenly it didn't seem like such a waste. Her body ached as she sat on the wide edge of marble surrounding the tub. Her fingers draped into the water moving in slow circular swirls. She'd never known it possible for water to feel soft, but it did. The warmth lapping at her fingers as the bubbles grew in size and potency. The smell washed all around her as she found the dials and turned the water off.

The room was large and wide with small glowing fires lit in braziers around the room. The flames smelt of deep spiced coals and burning wood which Rey found she quite liked. Despite the plentiful large rounded windows and open landscape the room beyond found itself in a hushed sort of dark lit by the fires. The tub was marvellous both grandeur and spectacle. It's base, a plain white marble that rose in swirls of grey and black to form a basin large enough to fit at least four people. Beyond the marbled structure was a window which may have been off putting for some but for the view. The villa of Varykino sat in the hallow of Naboo's lake country, over looking wide reaching lakes and surrounded by rolling mountains. From the bath tub, as far as the eye could reach was water and steep cliffside. It was high enough that the light lit the sanctuary softly, casting the rest in a dim wash of perpetual sunrise but also afforded the occupant with the privacy preferred while bathing.

A soft kick from the inside pulled Rey from her pondering as she lay a hand to rest against the rounded swell of her belly. She smiled faintly as her hand chased the little foot as it swept across her abdomen only to disappear as baby Solo rolled and shifted. The movements served as a gentle reminder that her friends may have been right in their request. Rey however still found it difficult not to harbour some mild annoyance at being told what to do before she was prepared to come to the conclusion or decision on her own.

On uneasy legs, Rey found her footing, her stance a little wider then usual balancing out the extra weight she found herself carrying. She smiled as she watched warm sweet tendrils of steam waft over the drawn water and dance into the sky beyond. The cool air afforded from the open windows was delicious against her skin within the warm haze of her welcoming bath. Slowly, with more care then she would have felt necessary, she pulled first at her shirt, well Ben's shirt. Tugging the thick black material up and over her head, she cast it lazily upon a chair beside one of the braziers. It was wound from thick roots, it's large seat plush with rich blue and purple pillows. Ben's shirts had become more of a comfort as of late, his long torso affording much more fabric then her own clothing. Even the Jedi robes they had made were now too small for her growing belly and she was vehemently staying away from dresses. Never seeing the use for them herself.

Standing in a pair of tan pants, her ankle boots and a breast band Rey stopped a moment marvelling at the amount of effort needed for such a small task. Her hips groaned at her as she ran a hand gently over her rounded belly and let out a soft sigh. The skin stretched over her middle was itchy in places that drove her mad. A bath, she was told by the villa's maid staff would be good for the irritated skin. They'd even provided her with an assortment of sugary scrubs and soaps which were left on a trey table within reach of the bathing tub.

Sitting at its edge Rey toed her boots off, kicking them lazily out of the way in order to avoid bending. With a casual glance she picked up one of the many glass bowls, sniffing at its contents curiously. It was sweet like a sticky bun, sugary and warm in it's aroma. As her finger prodded the delicious smelling substance she found it was gritty and rough beneath her finger tips. This must be the scrub she was instructed to use, what then were the assortment of other lotions and potions?

One, uncorked and half empty she decided must have been a oil one of the staff had poured into her bath water. It was thick and pink and smelt like paseaya while another small round bowl looked to be filled with roots and leaves that might be used for tea. She would have been happy with a shower and a warm towel but all this fuss did peek her interest.

As she moved away from the tub, having undone the laces of her pants which she couldn't quite see, Rey hooked her thumbs into the fabric and pushed them down, undergarments and all. With unsteady but graceful ease she used her foot to toss the pants onto the near by chair with her shirt and made quick work separating the clothing before adding her breast band to the mix. Readying herself to step into the bathing tub she cast one last look over the clothing tossed haphazardly. The room was grand and immaculately done, the grey walls pristine, the floral arrangements garnished and well groomed. On shelves there were towels and blankets folded with exquisite precision while robes and hung from tall wooden racks. Suddenly, her clothing thrown with such carelessness was embarrassing, a reminder of how little she knew of this world and what was expected.

Folding the clothing carefully she readjusted the cloth with a nod and made her way back to her bath. The water was deliciously warm as she dipped her toe in. The warmth crawled up and over her legs as the steam called to her with it's heady aroma. Lowering herself in with care and ease, she held onto the marble basin edge allowing it all to engulf her senses. She watched as first he knees and then her belly disappeared beneath a wave of bubbles as she allowed her back to press against tubs marble slope. Slowly she dropped her arms into the glistening liquid, marvelling at the way the cool air met with the sensuous heat, flushing her cheeks.

It was the most unbelievable feeling she had ever experienced, her body swallowed by the warm water, cocooned in it's luxurious embrace. The scent swam around her, intoxicating in it's sweet aroma and suddenly this didn't seem like such a bad idea. The ache in her joints became a purr as the deep warmth penetrated over used muscles and over stretched ligaments. Tenting her legs she felt the cool air nip at her knee caps as her head lulled to the side, her cheek kissed by the soft sweet smelling bubbles. It seemed positively sinful to feel this good, her senses overwhelmed and the force around her humming. After a few minutes casual curiosity got the better of her and Rey found herself shifting positions so that she sat up on her knees. The top half of her body exposed to the air alight with delicate gooseflesh she fought the urge to sink back into the pinky depths and immerse herself fully. Instead she reached out and dipped her fingers in the sweet scented sugary scrub. It was rough and crumbled beneath her touch but carefully she placed it against her belly and gave a tentative rub. The feeling was scratchy like a spukamas' tongue but not all together unpleasant. Scooping some more of the substance onto her fingers she placed it between her palms and began to rub soothing scratchy circles on her rounded belly. Some of the sugar crumbled away beneath her ministrations but the little that stayed tickled lightly and wore at her flesh turning the pale expanse of her tummy a delicate pink. It felt oddly enjoyable, the rough texture against the soft stretched flesh. After several more sweeping circles, paying particular attention to the rougher areas Rey lowered herself back into the bubbles and inhaled deeply the sugary scent of the scrub mixed with the paseaya berries and hawtha root.

She wasn't sure how long she lay like that, watching the lakeside below as the bath lulled her into a trance like state but that was how Ben had found her.

He entered the room with Jedi like quietness, only the faint click of the door giving him away. The sound wasn't enough to stir Rey though, her eyes closed as her hands ran in smooth sweeping motions against her belly.

"You look content," his voice called out of the quiet as he approached her still form. "How long have you been in there?"

Opening her eyes Rey brought a hand out of the water to examine her prune-y fingertips, "A while I think," she said, her head shifting to the side affording her a better look at him.

He was sweaty, his cheeks flushed pink as he maneuvered out of his sleeveless exercise top, using the black fabric to dab at his wet brow. His broad chest glistened beneath the fire light cast from the braziers, long legs clad in simple thin training pants. He had lost his boots and was now going barefoot as he tossed his discarded shirt onto the chair with the pile of Rey's neatly folded clothing. Graceful limbs brought him to her side and he lowered himself onto his knees, arms folded against the marble edge of the basin. "A while huh?" he intoned as he dipped a hand into the water to swirl it around. "I'd say so, the water's almost cold,"

"Mmmm," Rey said by way of response, "Is it? I hadn't noticed," her voice was soft, a lilting sound of half sleep marred by glorious relaxation.

Ben chucked to himself as he reached into the water earning a squawk and a swat from Rey. He made quick work pulling at the tub stopper, the water around Rey draining away to slowly reveal more and more of her body. When she made a face and readied to protest Ben popped the stopper back in and turned the tap. The old pipes groaned softly as warm water began filling the tub once more and Rey allowed herself to slide back against the marble with decided joy. "There," Ben said happily as he drew back and began removing the rest of his clothing with skilled grace. He was all hard lines and wonderful muscle definition but more then that there was a softness to him. A welcoming warmth to his body that Rey found she enjoyed more then anything else. His thighs were rounded and strong, his stomach a flat tone of muscle which only accented further when he laughed.

In that moment Rey found herself torn between wanting to reach out and touch him and allowing the heat of the bath to over take her. "What do you think you're doing?" she called lightly, intending her tone to sound stronger then it actually did.

Ben grinned wickedly as he released his hair from it's wound knot on the back of his head, sweeping the damp strands back and out of his eyes. "Joining you," he stated simply, giving his hair a quick shake. It was longer now, falling in sweeping waves down past the nape of his neck to rest against his shoulders. It made him look younger, in a way. Or maybe that was the softness adopted by his eyes now that the darkness conceded it's hold on him.

There was a soft knock and Ben's attention was drawn elsewhere. He turned with casual grace and slowly padded towards the door. Rey found herself lost between shock and admiration as he made his way over and paused. Eyes wide, she watched as he cast a mischievous grin over his shoulder and opened the door a breath. She could see his hips shift so that only his shoulders and head could be seen from the other side. "Yes?" he answered simply. There was a muffle of voices to which Ben nodded and replied, "Yes that's fine, Thank you. No, I believe she is quite alright," Looking to her to confirm, Rey nodded quickly, slowly slipping beneath the water so that only her nose and above stood out over the bubbles.

Ben chuckled heartily and added, "Yes the lady is quite alright," More muffled voices and Ben allowed himself to shift so that the door afforded them a better view of his torso and hip, keeping the necessary parts covered.

There was an audible gasp and a shrill, "I'm so sorry, Master Ren" as Ben nodded patiently.

"Quiet alright," he chided, his hand raised in placation, "I no longer use the name Ren though or Master really. Simply Ben is fine."

Rey was quite sure she heard 'Master Ben,' being uttered from the other side of the door as Ben smiled and quietly closed the woodwork with a soft click. "I'm sure that will get them talking in the kitchens," Ben said ruefully. "We share a bad, you're quite clearly with child and yet the idea that we may be naked together brings a blush to their cheeks…" shaking his head he turned to approach Rey.

She had turned the water off in order to try and catch a bit of what was being said but the liquid was already up and covering her amply now. Waving her hands through the water, she rest her head back and allowed her eyes to rake over Ben's body with deliberate slowness. He was beautiful and lean, all pale matched with darkness. From the tresses falling to his shoulders, to his eyes, to the trail of hair that patterned against the underside of his belly and lower. He was comfortable and more then that confident in himself as he stood before her lightly amused by the blatant attention she bathed him in.

"Hello starlight," he said softly, watching as she reached out a hand through the soapy water towards him.

"Hello," she purred as he kissed her fingertips with tender care. His lips warm and devilish as he grinned and then rubbed his stubble against her knuckle. "You!" she cried, recoiling her hand back, splashing water at him in the process.

Ben laughed boldly, "Me," he said with a chuckle as he crawled into the tub, lowering himself into the water with deliberate slowness. His long legs came up along side hers as his toe slid carefully against her bicep. Rey swatted at it as he continued to laugh and reached out for her through the water. The liquid splashed around them as he caught her by the wrist and pulled her against his body with calculated ease. Her belly bumped against his as he released her, her hands coming to brace against the side of the marble tub. The cool air at her back caused her to shiver lightly as Ben drew his hands up and across the swell of her middle. He leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly with a grin before deepening the embrace with a tongue drawn deliciously slow against her bottom lip.

A groan drew up from deep within as she inhaled sharply through her nose, rewarding Ben's attention with a gentle nip to his lower lip. Their lips met in time, working against one another in a languid dance, pushing and pulling with mounting need. When Rey drew back, her eyes closed, mouth lit in a smile she muttered against his lips, "You need to shave…"

Grumbling something he scrunched his nose up before rubbing against hers softly, the whisper of a kiss. "After," he promised begrudgingly, then added, "I thought I might grow a beard like Luke." His hands still pressed against her belly ran in light slow circles as he reached out through the force to the growing life within.

His attention gained the bubbling of a kick as baby Solo shifted positions, pressing their rounded bottom out against their fathers hand. Ben's smile grew as his hand stilled allowing himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of life within the women he loved. The tone and tenor of his affection rippling through the force around them like a song.

As Rey laughed, her belly bounced a little against his hold and baby Solo shifted yet again, feet drawing an arc across Ben's palm. "You couldn't grow a beard like that if you tried," she said as she shifted back onto her knees some. Ben furrowed his brow, his lips pursed in protest as she put some space between their bodies but drew a finger down along his jawline playfully. The water was so high now that despite her position, her stomach was still covered. Her breasts however sat half immersed gaining Ben's full attention.

He was trying to act mildly offended but instead it came across more a look of gassy discomfort. Eyes roving down over her slender neck, across bare shoulders to the swell of her growing breast and dark nipples pebbled against the cool air. He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth as she gave him a chastising sort of look. "You're right," he muttered half heartedly, shaking himself from his reverie as she splashed warm water into his face.

Wolfishly he grinned his hands raising to turn her against him pulling her down, back flat against his chest. He parted his knees so that she might settle against him, her backside wiggling against the blatant evidence of his growing desire. The warm water lapped at her cooled flesh deliciously as she sunk back so that her head rest against his shoulder, exposing to him the pale column of her neck. From this position she could see the mountains and the river beyond their window more clearly. The sun had shifted passed high noon and was making its way down against the green hills.

Ben made a noise a mix between a growl and a moan as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her head. His hands found their way around her body and rest peacefully against her growing belly and the life within as he relaxed into the feel of her. The force all around them bucked and wavered as it settled into a rhythmic wave of light and glorious warmth. The way it often did as their energies melded together.

"How was your run?" Rey found herself asking idly as her fingers traced patterns against the back side of his broad hands.

Breathing into her hair Ben ran his nose along the outer shell of her ear before leaning in to lick at it's lobe softly. "Mmmm, good," he purred, "I needed it," he said as he paid the small piece of flesh particular attention, his breath hot as it fell against her neck. "What have you been up to?"

Rey gave a slight wiggle, pressing her back, and as such, backside firmly against Ben's body, "I wandered a little," she said thoughtlessly, "I got lost too," she admitted as Ben's lips drew her earlobe into his mouth using his tongue to rub it ever so delicately against his teeth before he let it go.

"Mmmm, that so?" Ben muttered aimlessly now as he drug his tongue along the outer line of Rey's ear, feeling as her body shuddered just slightly beneath his attention. While one hand remained stationary against her stomach the other wondered along her flesh until his palm cupped the outside of her breast allowing his fingers to dance lightly against her nipple.

Rey's breath hitched as she closed her eyes and allowed the sensation of it to wash over her. He moved with deliberate slowness, always prepared for her to turn him away should she not feel inclined reciprocate his advances. Though now, as she lie there, his hand exploring the new roundness to her breast. His fingers tips gently teasing her nipple, she could feel his dark need and passion rising like a wave through the force. It spiralled and wound around her in an intoxicating cascade of desire and want. Arching herself against his hand she moaned lightly as his fingers pinched softly against the pebbled flesh. When he drew his fingers away, the warm water seemed to add another layer to her mounting sensitivity. He was kissing her neck she realized as he leaned forward some, the hand around her middle slipping down and over her thigh. His long arms afforded him the reach he desired as skilled fingers slipped down over her pelvic bone and towards the warm heat pooling between her legs. Nudging them open a little further, his lips found her shoulder as he stroked at the fleshy landscape with his tongue.

She could feel him everywhere in that moment, the whisper of him across her flesh through the force as his fingers continued their exploration of her heat. Gentle digits drew across the slick line of her opening pressing ever so slightly against the warmth gathered there. Even through the water he could feel how desperate she was for him. His hands, his mouth, his want pressing a hard line against her back so deliciously obvious. Without thought or foresight she rocked her hips against him, sliding back against his erection earning her a gasp from his devilish mouth.

"Mmmm, stars' end," he muttered the curse against her flesh as he allowed his searching fingers to drag themselves a little more forcefully against her core. "You smell so good,"

Rey inhaled sharply at the light intrusion, her body singing with the pleasure of it. His movements were slow and easy, like the a skilled master playing his instrument. He never rushed and always seemed to delight in the slightest sensation earned from her body. As he kissed a soft line along her shoulder, his adept finger slipped into her with delicious slowness. She let out a ragged breath as the soft flesh of his hand slid against her sensitive bundle of nerves already alight with electric sensitivity. Inhaling slowly against the sensation of it, the faintest tinge of salty flesh hit her nose mixed with something musty and acrid.

Suddenly, Rey was laughing. Ben's motions stilled, his confusion a wave along the force before Rey had a chance to say, "And you stink,"

Sliding his finger out of her Ben tweaked at her nipple with playful intent, his mouth turned to a grin against her shoulder as he nipped the flesh sharply. Rey groaned at the sudden loss of him but pulled away with reluctant ease, "you really stink…" she told him ruefully, turning to face him now.

He was the picture of indignant grace, his mouth quirked in a strained sort of sorry smile. The bubbles all around him were all but gone giving her a proper view of his broad chest and the distorted image of what she was giving up beneath the water. She splashed at him playfully before moving towards him again to place a soft promising kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Shall I help you bathe?" she asked genially reaching for one of the many glass bowls and beakers littering their side table. "I scrub your back, your scrub mine?" she offered with a flirtatious smile. She drew a small glass pitcher off the table and gave it a tentative sniff before offering it to Ben.

"I think a lot of these are ladies soaps," he told her as she leaned partially over him. His hands found her back drawing down in gentle kneading motions as she continued her search. Sniffing here and there until she found something that smelt faintly of sweet earth and spice.

Allowing the vile to waft beneath her nose a moment she grabbed a cloth from the table and moved to sit with her back against the marble basin. Face to face with Ben, she crooked a finger in his direction, inviting him to enjoy the same position she had against his body. Her own form much smaller, it was awkward at first but as Ben shifted and settled with his back resting against her belly she laughed. "Were you running away from something?" she inquired lightly, allowing the cloth to soak up the water around them before pouring some of the mirky looking soap over it. She rubbed the fabric together lathering it up before drawing it along Ben's back in a slow and even line. She wet around his neck, behind his ears and down over his back with a strong kneading hand.

As he hunched forward a little, she ran the cloth down and over his low back before foregoing the piece of fabric all together and simply pouring the soap out and onto her hand. Running her hands down over his arms she massaged at his skin and the muscles beneath before retracing her previous root down and over his back. With nimble thumbs she rubbed the hard muscles along his shoulders and up into his neck. Groping along his hairline in a strong and gyrating motion. He groaned beneath her touch, not a needy sound but one of contented happiness. "You're too tall," she grumbled as she searched outside the tub for a large pitcher she had seen when she first entered the room. She had wondered its purpose but now understood as she dipped the heavy crystal decanter into the water allowing it to fill. "Lean your head back a bit," she instructed, dousing his hair in the warm soft liquid.

Running her fingers through his dampening tresses lightly she combed at it loosening its tangles. She repeated the process over and over again until she was happy with its saturation and then busied herself with the earthy soap once more.

Ben said nothing as he basked in the sensation of her, the feel of her fingers dragging over his scalp, the way the soap smelled, how her belly pressed against his back just slightly. He drew his knees up to steady himself as he leaned into her fingertips. They raked and drug in soft steady patterns through his hair and against his head. He closed his eyes against the feel of it, the way her searching fingers kneaded his scalp working the soap through meticulously. When she seemed pleased with her work, Rey set to dousing his hair in water again, rinsing her fingers through it in order to work the soap out completely.

"How does that feel?" She asked shyly, her fingers tracing rounded circles against the sides of his neck.

Ben exhaled blissfully as she worked, "Amazing," he managed to breath out as he felt her shift forward to place a kiss against his shoulder blade. Her presence was one of heated comfort against his back as he let himself lean into her for one peaceful moment. "Do I smell better now?" he teased lightly pulling her wrists across his chest to kiss the backside of her arm tenderly.

Rey gave a soft chuckle in response, "A little," she quipped, pressing her own kiss to the top of his now cleaned hair, "We still have the front to do," her tone was coy and inviting as he smiled against her arm in response.

"As you wish," he purred as he turned to face her her, moving to rest his back against the slope of the tub once more. The renewed position allowed her to see just how undeterred he was from his previous intent as the force around them vibrated with dark need.

Pretending not to notice and failing miserably, Ray stifled a smile as Ben barked a teasing laugh and quirked a brown in her direction. "What?" Rey asked innocently, moving to lather up her hands with the soapy liquid once more.

She took her time as she traced her hands across his chest, kneading into the muscles with delicious slowness. Her fingertips circled around his pec muscles, sweeping across his smooth nipples, smiling as the came to life beneath her touch. When she looked up she could see how intently he was watching her. His eyes a light with the fire of a hundred burning stars. As she reached out tentatively through the force she felt his pleading desire urging her on. His resolve like molten steel holding him back from pushing the moment. Intent to simply enjoy and see where her mind took her. "You're beautiful," he told her softly as she rinsed the soap away with a few swiping motions then leaned forward pressing her mouth against his budding nipple. She kissed at first, an open mouth and tongue pressed into the pebbled flesh before she drug her teeth against his chest softly.

Ben drew in a ragged breath and willed himself to stillness. As Rey moved a little closer she could feel as his erection leapt against her, it's aching hardness straining to be touched. She smiled against his flesh as she drew back and coated her hands in the earthy soap again, this time drawing her hands up and under his arms. He squawked in protest as she giggled and continued to scrub, "You know you need it," she chided as he relaxed his arms agains the basin edge. Looking like the spukamas that got the cream, Rey doused him again in water, allowing it to pour over the plains of his chest before she set back to her diligent cleaning.

She no longer bothered with the pretence of soap as her hands wound down along the taut muscles of his abdomen. They sat strained against her motions, trying not to react too easily beneath her touch. Still, further down she ventured, skirting around where it was he yearned for her touch the most to knead at the strong muscles of his thighs. She could see his hands grasping at the marble ledge as she traced a delicate line along the inside of his leg, thumbs brushing just a breath away from his aching hardness.

When her hand finally came to palm at the needy flesh Ben's eyes closed and the force around them surged with dark wavering passion. The warmth of it edged her on as she allowed it's rippling shadows to lick against her vibrating light. Her fingers drew the length of him, palm kneading against it's underside before she allowed her fingers to wrap around it wholly. Ben groaned beneath her attention as he bit his lip and melted into the movement. Rolling his head back against his shoulders he gasped as she squeezed lightly increasing the pressure with each agonizing stroke. "By the force," he gritted out, as his breath fell in uneven beats, "Rey…" he warned but she could feel his need for release building through the force.

It was wound in tight coils fluttering around him like the echo of a TIE scream. His control wained as he struggled against it, clawing through the force around him to hold onto anything solid. Feeling his struggle, Rey squeezed, allowing her thumb to brush against the swollen head of his erection. His head snapped back, eyes dark and dangerous as he watched her. Her deep brown stare met his as she smiled with a knowing grace and whispered, "It's ok,"

His hips bucked against her as he panted now, a muffled groan erupting from his throat as she worked him over in a quickened rhythm. "Rey…" he ground out. Slowly he was losing control, his movements less conscious and more erratic as she surged forward, her lips pressing tightly against his in a fevered kiss.

Stunned and a little off balance Ben allowed the kiss with parted lips as she nipped at he offered flesh delightfully. He gasped and moaned as she allowed her tongue to dip into his parted lips, coaxing his into a devilishly slow dance. Her palm squeezed and he gasped again, his eyes closed as she chased his release. She reached out through the force surrounding him with her own need, her brilliant thoughts and dark desires. She allowed her shadow of lust to caress his, pulling him down into the darkness as she muttered against his lips, "Cum for me," her own cheeks heating with mild embarrassment but was enough however.

Ben's eyes screwed shut as his body convulsed, his hips bucking lightly as she felt the pulse of his release against her hand. She continued the moment until he stilled and she could feel him weaken against her. His head lolling back against the tub as he smiled like a cadet fresh out of the academy back from his first run.

"I may be clean," Ben murmured, his body pleasantly thrumming beneath the quake of his orgasm, "But you my love are filthy"

Rey rose to stand, the water running off her in rivers of wonderful warmth. She looked properly embarrassed as she turned her back to him and stepped clear of the bathing basin. She moved around the room on soft, silent feet wrapping herself in the largest towel she could find.

Worried he'd done something wrong Ben adjusted his position, sitting up some as he waited for his legs to feel like legs again, "Rey?" said with a question. Her movement stilled as she listened to him slowly removing himself from the tub, pulling the stopper in the process. The water sloshed around against his large form and suddenly he was standing right behind her, bare but for a smile as he placed gentle hands against her shoulders. Leaning in he inhaled the scent of her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as she muttered, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…"

Ben stifled a laugh, feeling her waves of apprehension roll through the force like a wrecking ball. "Hey… hey," he called to her softly, maneuvering around her so that he stood now, in front of her, bare as the day he was born. "Sweet starlight," he toned softly, tucking a few fly away strands of damp hair back and behind her ear, "Never be sorry with me," he assured her, arms moving to envelop her in a warm and incredibly damp embrace.

Her belly and their growing child pressed between them awkwardly, Rey shook herself off, eyes alight with unshed tears as she steadied her resolve and grumbled, "Stupid hormones,"

Laughing, Ben smiled at her and kissed her nose lightly. When the mood seemed to have lightened he chanced a grin and said, "I do love when you let that delightful mouth of yours get away from you though."

Rey offered him a weak smile and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "You don't seem so keen when it's putting you in your place or making demands,"

"I love it even then," Ben admonished as he pulled her against him one last time. One hand creeping up and under her arm to rest at her back while the other lost itself in her hair, pulling his cheek down to meet it.

Rey chuckled lightly as they shared a quiet moment Ben only breaking it to say, "I have a small present for you." pulling back so that his hand might cup her face, thumb drawn over her lip in delicate sweetness.

Smiling, she kissed the offered flesh, allowing her tongue to lick at it slowly, before drawing it into her mouth. Her desire swam along their melded force energies a burning darkness that swirled around them. Ben smiled wolfishly, "Forced relaxation isn't looking so bad now huh?" he teased and he led her through to their sleeping chamber


	2. Chapter 2

_It has come to my attention that I am incredibly wordy in my writing, for this I apologize, I'm working on that. I will also apologize now for a possibly over dramatic Rey. I tried to keep in mind how my pregnancy was and I was a mess of hormones and a little crazy so I sort of leaned into that a bit. This is suppose to be a feel good sort of story but you can't have all happy right? A little insecurity thrown in for dramatic flare. But, there's the dress! Anyway lovelies, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, let me know what you think! xo_

* * *

As they exited the bathing chamber, Rey wound in a puffy towel and luxuriously fluffy robe. Ben in a pair of clean undershorts and nothing more, their bedroom air met them with glowing warmth and the spiced scent of sticky buns, real ones this time. A platter had been set out on a stone table set with root woven chairs. The plate was flanked by a pitcher of mulled wine and a pot hawtha root tea along with an assortment of cured meats, cheeses and fruit. Rey made quick work picking up one of the sticky buns with delicate fingers, careful not to get the offending goo over her very comfortable new robe.

She was going to live in it she decided as she tore off a pierce of sticky pastry and popped it into her mouth. Savouring the taste of sugary spiced dough she turned to Ben with a smile as he set to pouring himself a glass of wine. "This is amazing," she said around the gooey mouthful, "A lovely gift Ben, thank you. I'd been craving something sweet."

Ben chuckled as he approached, wine in hand. "That's not your gift, had I known you'd be so easy to please…" he teased as he leaned in and snatched a bite of her deliciously sticky treat.

Looking curiously around the room, her fingers made short work to pry another piece of pastry away, "Then…" she said slowly as her eyes fell on something hanging against a door she hadn't noticed before. Just how many adjoining rooms did their bed chamber have anyway?

Following her line of sight Ben nodded, snatching the bun from her hands before she could complain too loudly. "Yes, that." he said softly, taking her sticky fingers into his mouth. He lapped at them slowly, bathing them in his attention with delectable slowness. He set her sticky bun down and offered her a wet cloth from the table, pleasantly pleased with himself when he noted how flustered she seemed to get over something so simple. "Go take a look," he encouraged softly, nudging her in the direction of the doorway and the mass of fabric hanging from it's frame.

Rey peered at it curiously, her robe opening against her movement making her feel like royalty. As she drew her fingers against the material falling in pleated layers of silk and chiffon she turned to Ben curiously, "A… Dress?" suddenly she became very aware of how ungrateful that sounded and offered him a weak smile. "You got me a dress?" she asked again, this time with more surprise then disdain.

Ben immediately looked crest fallen. His mouth drew in a hard line of contemplation as he looked her over trying to discern the error of his ways, "Yes…" he said slowly, taking a quick drink of his wine before setting the glass down against the stone work table and approaching. "Im so sorry, do you not like it?"

It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was beautiful, the material falling in pale pinks and glorious silvers. The texture was rich and soft, and she found herself wondering how it might feel against her body but she'd never worn a dress before. "Oh, Ben," she cried softly, "No it's lovely, truly," her fingers traced the line of it's bodice which fell in a plunging neck line wound together a few inches apart by thick intricately woven lace. It was made for someone of her delicate stature she was sure buy the way the fabric looked like it would fall against the breast, leaving the space between her cleavage open down the middle awarding the viewer the full display of her sternum. She wasn't entirely sure how it would fit against her pregnant belly but she could see Ben was eager for her to try it on. "I've…" she started weakly, "I've never been given a gift so beautiful before." she told him honestly. "I've actually never worn a dress."

Ben quirked a brow at her, "Really?"

Awarding him with a look of mild exasperation Rey said with soft patience, "I grew up a scavenger on Jakku remember, what opportunity would I have for something this beautiful?" regretting that she sounded almost sad she placed a hand against his chest and kissed him softly on the mouth. She was struggling against her desire to tell him she didn't appreciate him telling her what she should wear and crying out of the sheer joy of being given something so wondrous.

Her emotions barrelled along the force swirling confusion striking Ben square in the chest. His smile faltered as he offered her a knowing nod, "I just thought it would be more comfortable that's all. You don't have to wear it." He told her in earnest but the understanding in his voice and his force signature wrapping around her in a blanket of love and appreciation almost made it worse.

"I'd like to…" she hedged softly, "try it on at least?"

"You don't have to it won't hurt my fragile male ego," he offered lightly to which Rey smiled broadly.

"No, Ben," she said, "I want to, will you help me?"

With a sure nod, Ben took the garment off it's hanger and hitched the flowing skirts up so that he held them in a bunch within his large hands. Rey in the mean time set to discarding her robe and the towel. She realized with some reluctance that a dress of this nature would require her to go without the comfort of her breast band but where was her sense of adventure?

"Arms up," Ben instructed then realized awkwardly that the motion was unnecessary, shaking his head as he pulled the fabric down and over Rey's wet hair. Her arms found the sleeves without issue as the fabric fell down against her breasts softly. The dress felt incredible. The lace that wound itself below her chest was tight but not too tight, just enough to provide a little support and hold the fabric in place against her bodice. The second line of lace was a little less useful and had she not been pregnant likely would have fallen an inch or two below the first awarding her flesh a small triangular area to breathe. As it stood, she was pregnant and that second line of lace fell against the swell of her belly while the skirt lie in layered ruffles all around her.

When she moved the fabric fluttered like petals on the wind. The lighter silver a sheer over top of the pink lengthy under skirt. It ruffled and rippled around her as she marvelled at the feel of it, running her hands over the underside of her breast and down the plains of her hips. She needed a mirror to see what she actually looked like but Ben's appreciation of her appearance rolled through the force on bright but heavy waves of admiration undertoned with the dark ripple of his desire.

"Need a mirror?" he offered as he opened the mystery door allowing her to catch a glimpse of large walk in closet beyond. It was filled with shelves of clothing, shoes and an assortment of jewels of the like Rey had never seen before. One side was all hanging dresses and robes. She spotted some Jedi apparel at the back, cloaks of black and beige hung while tunics of assorted colors lie neatly folded on their own shelf.

She looked to Ben curiously, never having asked about the villa, the maid staff and why they called him Master or any of the other peculiar things about their stay. How he knew the land so well, why he felt so at ease. It all came crashing down on her at once. Turning quickly on her heel she quirked her head, licking at her lips as she asked with baited slowness, "Who…?" but what exactly did she want to know?

Everything obviously, but what did she ask first, who all these beautiful clothes belonged to? The query raising a dark thread of jealousy through her which she guarded adamantly. Who this villa belonged to? How the staff knew Ben so well? She knew with one answer another would be provided and she could unwind the tapestry of this quandary with ease overtime. But, when she moved to ask, the words fell short at 'who'.

Ben was reaching out through the force, his curiosity tugging at the wall of kernite she had built around her apprehensions. The impenetrable vault she kept locked around her mounting anxiety worried him tremendously, as he reached out a hand to take hers. To his displeased surprise she avoided him, her shoulders set like stone as she tumbled through the rising darkness fuelled by hormones and a mounting need for a truth she already giving herself the answers to.

They had never talked about the personal details of his life before. It was all Snoke and the First Order. How darkness had stolen away his penchant for good. How he struggled against his need to know himself, to set himself apart from the legends at his back. She'd never asked if he'd known love, she'd just assumed the darkness would never allow for such a feeling. He'd know the touch of a woman, she was sure of that but had it been more then need for physical release? Had he cared for someone enough to give them a private look into his life beyond the sterile walls of his bed chamber aboard his star destroyer?

Like a child knocking desperately at his parents door after he'd had a nightmare Ben threw himself against the steel she wound around herself. It was like being a little boy again, trying to figure out why his mother was so upset or why his father kept leaving. He was lost amidst the sea of her anguish trying desperately to find purchase against her mounting confusion and ire.

"It's mine," he said with a defeated sigh, maneuvering some so that his large form blocked her against a wall. "The villa, It's mine." he told her resolutely, trying desperately to catch her eye as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Rey," he pleaded, her eyes far away as she became lost amidst the shadows of insecurity and fear. He bobbed his head trying to draw her gaze but still she watched the floor, the force around her shifting, breaking their melded harmony to rain in a terrorized fury of self imposed suffering.

Finally Ben grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. His touch was insistent yet gentle as he drew himself against her body, a hard warm line of flesh against the petal softness of her gown. Under any other circumstances Ben would have relished the fell of soft silks against his skin but Rey was slipping away from him down a rabbit hole of misery. With decided finality he pressed his lips against hers in a harsh biting kiss, finger tips pressing pleadingly against the bare flesh of her bicep. When he drew away she looked at him, eyes wide and glistening with starlit tears, "Oh sweet one," he murmured, a hand drawn so the back of his finger could caress her cheek, "It belonged to the Naberrie family long before the clone war, my grandfather and grandmother were married here," he told her with delicate softness. "My mother had done the research and found it had fallen into the hands of some over eager zealot who refused to sell it even to the princess of Alderaan." with a sad smile he kissed her nose and continued, "When I…" a paused of embarrassment as the darkness flickered around him like a weakly lit fire, "As Kylo Ren I found my skills of persuasion to be enough of a bargaining tool and Varykino came under my possession."

As a soft tear slipped out and over Reys cheek she sniffed absently at the air, "The clothes?"

Ben looked up as the shock of understanding slipped over him like a cold wave. He smiled faintly as he brushed his thumb against tear, wiping it away. "Mostly theirs," he offered casually, "Some of my things are in there now I suppose."

Rey felt foolish as her walls came crashing down around her in a billowing ripple through the force. She smiled softly by way of apology as she palmed at her cheek and the corner of her eye in a desperate attempt to swat away her tears. "I'm so sorry," she offered softly, "It's these force forsaken hormones, they're making me crazy."

Allowing the force around him to shift, Ben wove his contentment around her in a stream of unbridled joy. He had kind of liked the idea that she may have been jealous. It stroked at a very male and maybe a little dark part of his ego to know that she felt so possessive. "We've never really talked about this sort of thing before," he offered her gently, opening the door to a conversation she wasn't sure she wanted to have.

With a playful grin she asked, "Do we have to?" her hands climbing to graze the back side of his arms in a possessive and yet delicate embrace.

Thinking a moment Ben's lips tilt in a smile, "I suppose not," he says slowly, "But, I do want to know." he assured her, making it as much about his desire for knowledge as her own. "I don't want to go a single day of my life without you," he tells her with soft assurance, "without knowing you."

Words seemed pointless in that moment as Rey searched his dark whisky coloured eyes. They were filled with hope and joy and love and in that moment she let herself go within them. "You're kind of stuck with me now," she told him lightly, her hands slipping to rest against her rounded belly a wash with delicate fabrics.

Following her motion Ben dropped to his knees softly, pressing feather light kisses against her stomach through the fabric. He nuzzled his nose softly against her as Rey's fingers ran smooth slow lines back through his hair. On his knees in front of her like that Ben looked wolfishly divine. She smiled to herself as something pricked up through the force around her. Darkness wavered delectably warm and soothing as Ben's devilish hands slipped her skirts up and over her belly leaving her utterly bare below the waist. His mouth pattered soft kisses against her skin while his hands slipped down over the swell of her abdomen, along her thighs to rest on her backside.

He signed as he inhaled the very scent of her, paseaya mixed with something soft like fresh air and sugars. It was deliciously intoxicating. Her skin soft beneath his touch, like crushed velvet, "Oh little one," he hummed against her flesh, "Do you know how dearly I love your mother."

Her heart swelled, warmth radiating through every inch of her as he hummed a soft tune she didn't recognize. The vibration of his lips were sweet and low against her skin and they stood like that, lost in the warmth of one another.

When Rey's hips groaned in protest from holding her position too long, she shifted her hip, his hand moving against her bottom. He smiled at the feel of it, his stubbly chin dragging a coarse burning line against her taut flesh. "I need to sit," she told him softly, her finger tugging his chin so that he might peer up at her, "And you need to shave."

Ben grumbled his displeasure, "Momma doesn't like my stubble," he told his little one as he drew back and pressed another soft kiss to Rey's mouth. "Alright," he told her melodramatically. "I will go and shave. I thought we might take our supper in the gardens tonight, it's a lovely evening. How do you feel?"

Rey nodded and soon Ben was lost behind the bathing chamber door, leaving her to deal with her forgotten sticky bun. She made short work of the pastry, the skirts of her dress falling back into place as she walked. They ruffled and slid against one another in the softest of whispers. It made her feel like a princess as she turned from side to side in the mirror watching as the fabric danced around her. Her hips gave another pang of irritation and Rey soon found herself seated back upon their bed propped up by more pillows then any one human might need. They were soft like marshmallows, affording her the right amount of support while allowing her to relax happily. At the bedside was another assortments of bottles and bowls of varying sizes. Idly she picked one up and sniffed at it's contents. It smelt sugary and yet floral at the same time with the slightest hint of something citrus buried underneath.

Remembering something one of the maids had told her about her stretched and taut belly Rey hiked the many layers of her skirts up and under her breast to apply the lotion carefully. Her hands wound in slow circles as she kneaded and pressed the lotion into her dry skin. She had been told to exfoliate, whatever that meant. Then lotion. The exfoliant must have been the scrub she decided because the lotion went on like butter melting into her skin pleasantly.

Ben seemed to be taking his sweet time, so Rey laid back and enjoyed the sensation of her lotion slick hands wandering across the fleshy expanse of her belly and That was how he found her.

Skirts hiked high, belly and legs bare and exposed, the warm air licking at her flesh. She felt him more then saw him. His quiet footsteps falling against the cold stone as she laid her head back on her pillow and smiled. He was a glowing light through the force like the raging sun, bright and wild, edged with an all encompassing darkness. When he slid onto the bed, the mattress giving way beneath his weight she stilled, her breath hitching as she felt his darkness lapping against her. Deceptively soft hands drew up and along her ankles massaging at the muscles of her legs as he crept with predatory ease. Her body screamed beneath his touch, thumbs kneading at the inside of her knees as they slid up and along her thighs. She felt as he dropped himself, his cheek drawn against the delicate inner flesh of her leg, "That better?" he purred, rubbing his nose a little higher, then his cheek, and finally his lips kissing her just inches below where the need within her roared awake.

She giggled softly as his nose tickled the sensitive flesh, "Much," she cooed as his warm breath ghosted over her pubic bone causing her breath to hitch. "Ben Solo," her voice sounded breathy as she spoke, admonishing him for his persistent attention to her nether regions, "I thought we were taking our supper in the gardens,"

Ben was kissing her inner thigh now, his lips open, teeth drug sensuously over the petal soft flesh, "Mmmm," he responded with a low hum, "Busy now," he mumbled as he nudged her legs open further begging for permission to continue.

When she didn't stop him, he whispered mockingly, "Now you just go a head and ignore everything that's about to happen out here little one," his hands moving around her hips to caress her backside, using the leverage to pull her forward some, her back sliding down against the pillows. "You ok Starlight?" he asked, conscious of the change in position and what it might do to for her comfort.

Rey let out a breathy, "Mmmhmm," as his need trickled over her through the force in slow and steady rivets. She reached out subconsciously, pawing at his darkening desire, pulling it up and into her own like a woven tapestry of lusty need.

Ben groaned at the sensation of it, as he drew a little closer. He was supporting her hips until he was sure she was comfortable before he set to his delicious task. He kissed along her inner thigh until he found her opening, skin slick with her desperate need. Taking his time he savers the way her bucking force signature shifts and steadies like a wild animal needing to be tamed. Combined with her scent, Ben's head is swimming as he brings his mouth to her, allowing his warm breath to ghost against her skin.

She feels him shift, a hand gone from her hip and then there are fingers opening her body to him. Her flesh sings as he drags the flat side of his tongue along swollen, wet folds. His movements dangerously slow at first cause her to buck and grind against his face. She can feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment but the sound of his mouth and its deliberate motions steal away at her consciousness filling her with a deeper need to simply feel him.

As if picking up on that thought through the force, Ben works his tongue, in long languid strokes to tease at her clit. Drawing the small nub into his mouth he suckled gently allowing one long and steady digit to enter her.

Groping at the bed sheets blindly Rey mewled softly, her breath falling in small pants as Ben's lone finger was soon joined by another. He moved with the ease of a man who had all the time in the world. His tongue drawing a broad line against her little bundle of nerves sending jolts of white hot electric pleasure through her core. She could feel through the force, the delight he took in his masterful ministrations. How the mere taste of her, tart and yet surprisingly sweet stirred his deepening desire. He set to an easy rhythm, working his fingers into her, accompanying every thrust with a hard lick of his tongue. As he crooked his fingers slightly, Rey gasped, her body thrown back against the pillows urging him to do that again. Crying out, she spread herself wider for him, finding it increasingly more difficult to remain steady and still. Involuntarily her hips bucked again, Ben's nose brushing against her clit as he pulled his fingers free and delved into her sweet heat with his tongue. Dipping it in and out with renewed fever he groaned into her core at the sensation of it.

"Star's end," Rey cried out, "Ben!" she said his name like a plea. The sound of his name on her lips driving him to seek out her pleasure more fervently. He was determined to have her come undone around him. The sound of his tongue, wet against her, the breathy way in which she moaned, they clawed at his desperate control until finally the need for steady ease snapped. He returned his fingers to her deep heady warmth, the movement of his hand urgent and insistent. He called out to her through the force, urging her to let go, to find her pleasure.

His fingers quirked against her inner walls as he increased the tempo of his touch. Stroking harder and harder he bathed her in the warmth of his tongue swirling it around her nerve endings until she gasped. Her fingers found his head, holding him in place as her hips bucked and gyrated, fingers groping desperately through his hair.

She rode out her release on waves of light convulsions, her back arched as she moaned wildly, crying out at the peek of her pleasure. Ben savoured the feel of her inner walls fluttering around his fingers as he smiled against her sex. Placing kisses against her clit, then her thigh, Ben drew back with decided slowness.  
To say he was proud of himself may have been an understatement. Ben looked utterly smug as he sat back on his knees, his need a blatant line against his dark undershorts. As he leaned forward, he pressed his fabric housed erection against her. His body curled around her belly as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek and she sighed with peaceful contentment.

"You look glorious after you've cum," he muttered against her flesh.

Normally she'd have the decency to blush but in the haze of her pleasure Rey couldn't find it within her to care as he said such deliciously explicit things. When she afforded him nothing more then a hazy grin, Ben chuckled, "Force beyond, you literally glow,"

She could feel it, her flesh alight beneath the thrumming weight of the force. Their need often met with dark tendrils of desire coiling around the vibrancy of their affection. When they came together both physically, and spiritually the force would often ignite like a supernova. The heat of it radiating off her skin made her glow like distant star. It had been how she had earned the affection nickname Starlight.

Rey sighed and shifted some, opening her eyes to look up at him for the first time. Her dark eyes like pools of liquid earth twinkled against her radiance. She could feel as Ben toppled through the force, crashing against her.

"I don't think I've loved anything more then I do you, you know that?" he offered her. They were strong words for the short amount of time they'd been together. Long enough to conceive a child obviously but not long enough to speak of love in absolutes. She knew however he spoke the truth, her force signature thrumming her own response along their bonded energy.

"I love you Ben Solo," she muttered in response as she brought her hand to cup his cheek, "truly and completely."

Pressing himself a little more steadily against her saturated heat he begged the question silently. Rey nodded and his breath hitched. He always seemed to marvel when she permitted him his pleasures. With still and careful ease he shifted his under shorts down allowing the weight of his erection to press against the heat of her. It wasn't needy or urgent like moments before, but something deeper. Allowing the head of his need to slip against her in a few testing motions he slowly pressed into her, brows knit in the delicious pleasure of it.

She was still so wonderfully tight after her orgasm, the walls of her sex unbelievably sensitive. He took his time, hips drawing in and out in languid and easy motions. She met his movements with lazy enthusiasm, breathing in soft mewling gasps as he found himself rooted within her time after time after time.

No matter how many times they came together in this sort of union, it never seemed enough. Ben's tempo picked up just slightly as he shifted positions a little. The angle of his hips affording him new found ground causing Rey to bite out a gasping sigh. She groped at his triceps as he delved into her, leaning in to place a chaste kiss against her mouth.

"You feel like home," he moaned against her lips stilling as he found himself buried there. "Like starlight and a promise," soft words met steady thrusts and Ben was kissing her again, softly but with marked intent. When he pulled back, he watched her eyes alight with his dark devotion. He savoured every stroke, every caress, every drawn out sigh as he sought his salvation within her core.

She knew without searching where his mind was wandering. He was lost within her anchoring himself to the light through her. She made his darkness ok, met it with her own shadowed intent and worry. They balanced one another the way the force found balance through life and death. Being with Ben was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Their connection was raw and open. Emotionally he was slow to find his way but spiritually he was an open book. Their bond tethered them together and like the ebb and flow of a strong tide they held one another securely within the light. What that meant physically was something else entirely. Their connection was electric, like holding onto a live wire. While she was thoughtful and cautious Ben was sure and bold.

He'd never entered her like this before though, his movements achingly slow. Steady and even, building in rhythm ever so slightly but tender in a way that was utterly heart warming. Like a young man experiencing his first he savoured every delicate feeling. There was a need there rumbling beneath but he surrounded her with a desire to simply feel. He looked at her the way a starving man looks at a freshly cooked mean and she could see it there under the surface.

"Ben," she said softly, feeling his breath hitch as she reached out pulling herself up awkwardly. Ben made fast work removing the dress as he lunged forward lavishing the bareness of her chest with butterfly kisses. They struggled with the positioning of it, Ben trying to get closer while the roundness of her belly separated them. His long torso made it easier for him to find his target but Rey pushed him back with steady ease, shifting the power dynamic so that he was now on his back while she perched atop him.

He looked like he might try and argue but Rey angled her hips causing him to gasp and she knew she had him. The new position awarded her a completely new sensation. Her skin, slick with a soft sheen of sweat glistened beneath the glow of their coupling. She worked her hips in a steady rhythm, searching for that one spot and, Oh, there. Her position awarding her with the right amount of friction against her already hyper sensitive nerve endings. "Ben," she groaned, as she rocked against him revelling in the delicious burn as her walls stretched around him. "Be with me," she whispered, "Be with me."

She could feel as he closed his eyes and reached out to her. Their force signatures sung in delighted harmony as they connected in all aspect. He was drawing her into him, as his hips bucked up hard against her. She could see as his edges began to fray and chased the feeling of it. His wavering restraint struck at her centre and white hot light exploded behind her eyes. "Star's end, Ben…" she warned, her end nearing far sooner then she had expected.

Picking up on the pull of her nearing completion Ben groped at her hips, his nails leaving little half moon marks against her flesh. He was hot, his skin pink as he pulled her down against him with a surge of desperation. He wanted to feel the friction of it. Her warm walls tugged at him deeply as she ground down against him. The pressure building within her bubbled over as he met her motion with bucking hips and she was gone on him with a loud cry of release. Her hands found his chest and she drug her nails hard across the paleness of it. Riding out the feeling of him pressed so deliciously deep within her. His chest pinked in fine lines as she clung to him, pulling him deeper until he was so close he couldn't control it. He gripped her thighs as he drove himself home. Pulling her down against him awkwardly he trust into her hard and quick, drawing out her orgasm with delectable highs. When he found his end, body snapped rigid and a loud hollered grown on his lips, she whimpered and slumped against him.

Their foreheads pressed together as their breaths mingled in panting inhalations. Ben smirked, "We may need to bathe again," he teased, his voice struggling as she felt the last surging pulse of his release.

Rey chose not to move however, she let him soften within her, his hips slick with her passion. The idea of separating their bodies right away was almost painful, so she held stead fast and sure leaning back to run her fingers along the reddening scratches she marred his flesh with. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, but Ben smiled as he looked down at himself.

"Don't be," Ben said almost embarrassed, "I liked it,"

Rey's cheeks flushed as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the marks. They were welting now and it looked like she may have torn flesh, "Ben…" she warned, her fingertips sweeping across his chest slowly, edged with regret.

His hands took hers and he kissed her palms, nuzzling his face against them softly, "Don't… really." he hushed against her skin. Trying to turn her mood away from concern he smiled roguishly and added, "You know… I've heard that that can help induce labour."

Instead Rey's eyes went wide, "What?" she cried, "No, no it's still too early for that yet."

Ben laughed, "Depending on when conception was," he countered.

Rey however did not seem to find the thought funny. Panic crept around the edges of her force signature. She had been trying to hide it from Ben but the idea that they were soon to be parents was beginning to instil mild panic. He was always talking about how happy he was, how wonderful it would be. Spending time with General Kalonia to ask questions and prepare himself for anything. She had thought, maybe hoped that he would be a little frightened. Neither had the best experience when it came to parents. Ben's were barely around while hers were non existent in her life but for their one true act of love. She could take care of herself sure but they were about to have a small creature depending on them for its every need and survival. She'd only just turned twenty after all, and there were new Jedi to seek out and train.

But he was there and he loved her so. She'd just wished they'd thought of birth control of some kind. Maybe gotten a chance to get to know what their lives together would be like before they started a family. What if he decided she were too young after all. That the dark side was easier to traverse. That he didn't want his life to be so complicated.

"Hey… Hey," Ben's voice called her out from the darkness in which she plummeted, "Where'd you go?" he asked with tender ease.

Slowly she slipped off him, ignoring the glistening patch of damp skin she left behind as she curled up on her side. Ben merely turned his head at first, watching her with mild confusion until the wave of it struck him. Her eyes were large brown saucers, her heart beat sung a quick staccato rhythm and she was mid panic, her breath coming in quick little pants. "Rey, Rey, come on now, come back to me," he said quickly turning onto his side to face her. He edged closely so that their noses touched and they were breathing the same air. "Rey…" he said in a soft sing song, like coaxing a child out from under the blankets after bad storm.

She shuddered and soon he was caressing her cheek softly, "Talk to me love," he cajoled, nudging her nose with his own.

It was a few moments before she spoke but when she did her voice was small and hallow, "How are you not terrified?" she asked, her eyes drawn to his quickly, searching for answers there.

Ben drew back so he could see her properly, "I'm sorry?" When she didn't respond he pressed, "What are you afraid of?"

Her response was soft and hushed, like she were telling him a secret, "We're going to be parents," she told him, as if he wasn't aware what having a baby meant.

Confused, Ben nodded his head, adjusting his cheek against his pillow, "Yes, together." he urged and his hands met her belly with warm and gentle insistence. He was desperately trying to figure out where she was going with this, what her intention was when a fear struck him hard, "Do… you not want that?" When he asked his voice fell soft. The darkness purred and wound around him as his force energy slipped from her leaving him cold and afraid for the first time in months. It was like the first time she'd denied his hand, only this time the stakes were so much higher.

Rey reached out quickly, grabbing his bicep to steady him. She held him in a vice grip as her panic wound around them. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were both crying. "You're stuck with me, remember," she sobbed while Ben simply stared at her as if afraid to say anything at all. She could feel him preparing for rejection and that angered her in a way she knew it shouldn't. Still, she needed him to be there for her, wasn't he older? Shouldn't he be the voice of reason here?

"You are not allowed to panic," she told him firmly, bitting her lip as she watched him wipe at his teary eyes. Her voice seemed to sober him some, "You need to be strong now, I need you to be strong," she told him softly.

With a sharp nod he said, "Talk to me then."

Drawing in a ragged breath Rey squeezed her eyes shut, an act that caused tears to leak out the corners, "I'm so afraid," she admitted, opening her eyes to meet him half way on this. "Ben I've barely lived, we've barely lived together. We've been together with me pregnant longer then we've been together me not." He nodded and she continued, "This isn't how it should have happened for us,"

With a soft knowing smile Ben brought a hand to run fingertips along her cheek, "Tell me then Starlight, how should it have happened?" His question wasn't patronizing but encouraging, urging her to get out whatever it was that was poisoning her heart.

She floundered a moment, unsure of how to answer. Ben was quiet and patient, his eyes honeyed brown and glistening beneath dark lashes. She watched them as they glittered solely for her. "We were suppose to have time," she pushed.

"We do have time, all the time in the world in fact," he assured her but she pressed.

"No, Ben. We won't know how we fit without the baby. It will be everything and our relationship…"  
"Will be full of love and support and light. We'll fight sometimes and it'll be bad. You'll hate me, I'll holler and then we'll make up and I'll love you all the more." he interrupted with a smile.

Rey instead grimaced, "How can you ignore the fact that Im over ten years younger then you?"

"How can you see that as an issue?" When Rey started to counter, Ben put a finger to her lips and stilled her, "No, my turn. You need me to be strong, I'll be strong. We were never going to have a conventional relationship, never. Sure it would have been nice if we had gotten to travel a bit first, to see things together. Have experiences beyond the first order, the resistance and all of that. There is so much of the galaxy I want to show you," Her lips parted and he smiled, "And I will," he promised, "I'll show you and our little ewok and any other children we may have. We will find the new Jedi recruits, we will train them and in doing we will train our little one too."

"I am terrified," he assured her, "Im beyond terrified, I don't want to make a mess of this, of any of it. I want you to feel safe with me and loved, always." He was rambling slightly and it was making her heart warm, "Could we have been more careful? Sure, yeah, of course. Do I regret it for a minute? No, not in the slightest. Maybe sneaking around like teenagers wasn't the brightest but Rey, I have never wanted anything more then this."

"We're going to be parents," she said, this time a little more securely.

"We're going to be parents," he repeated happily, his mouth drawn wide in a brilliant smile. "You're making me a father," When the word fell from his mouth his eyes started to water, "You who have given me so much already, are giving me this incredible gift and yes, I'm terrified. Im terrified and excited, I'm apprehensive and in utter awe. There are so many emotions raging within me I feel like I might explode but the one constant is that I love you and I love this baby. I will never willingly leave you or our child." he said with finality moving to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"So you be afraid," he told her, "You be afraid and I'll be brave for the both of us.

Rey nodded and Ben's hands held her belly firmly. They lay there like that emotionally charged but utterly sated. Their bodies shifting closer so that their legs might wind together. Their new found proximity made touching the swell of her tummy a little more difficult so Ben settled for holding her hands. Their fingers twined together laying between them as their eyes closed, Rey ready for a nap.

It would have been perfect but for the gentle click of the door shutting and the sudden cry from the man now standing in their bed room. "Oh uh.. Sir, sorry!" the voice squeaked. Ben Jerked upright while Rey tried to bury herself in the pillows. "So sorry Sir!" There was a bang and a tall broad fellow with a grey tunic and pants was scrambling to find the doorway. He hit the frame unceremoniously averting his eyes, terror etched across his face.

"OUT!" Ben hollered as he moved to stand, he seemed to forget his nudity, (when had his undershorts come off completely?) and strode across the floor with angered purpose.

Rey, feeling the quick anger surging around him sat up quickly as he tossed her rob over her body. She clung to the wondrously fluffy fabric calling to him sternly, "Ben…" she warned reaching out through their tethered bond to pull on his ire. He was raising his hand as if to wield the force in some way but stilled as he felt her light caress through the it instead.

The man was pressed against the wall hand working furiously to find the doorknob as he stared off and to the side, "Millicent said you and the Lady would be dinning in the gardens Sir," he offered in hurried explanation, "I came to clean the bathing chamber."

Ben stood, bare and angered, not for himself she realized or really the intrusion at all. He was upset that this man had seen her. That she might felt uncomfortable or bare and exposed. He was being protective. The anger however was something reminiscent of Kylo Ren. The slope of his shoulders, the slight hunch to his posture. "Ben," she urged again, more insistent this time.

When he turned to look at her she was sitting up on the bed, the ludicrously fluffy robe held tight to her chest. Her hair was mussed and love worn, her eyes lit with gentle pleading. He stilled, allowing the calm to ripple over him before returning his attention to the terrified man. "That won't be necessary," he said sharply, "And we'll be dining late."

"Y-Yes Master Ren," the man stammered.

Rolling his eyes Ben ran a strong hand through his hair, placating his irritation. He took a few sharp and steady breaths before biting out, "Please don't call me that."

The frightened man looked up quickly, forgetting himself as large blue eyes stared wide and open. "Sir?" he questioned.

Ben sighed, this would be a long standing issue for some time to come, "I," he started and then hesitated. Weighing how much he really wanted to go into this Ben casts a look back to Rey and smiles softly, "I'm Ben," he says surely, "Please make it known to the other staff, I don't go by Kylo Ren anymore, I'm simply Ben Solo. The name I was given at birth."

"S- Sir, yes" the man said with a nod before turning and pressing himself against the door, squeezing himself through an incredibly small crack before shutting it with a rather loud click.

It was a few moments before Ben moved, his mind seemed to jump from thought to thought before he turned his attention on Rey. All irritation and ire was gone as he advanced upon her quickly, reaching for her on their bed. She let out a shrill squeak as he pulled her to him, picking her up bridal style. Giggling she chided, "Ben!"

But he was positively alight with joy and mischievous intent, "Let's go get cleaned up!" he cried and carried her through to the bathing room.


End file.
